The Walking Dead: Nowhere to run
by MadisonScotts
Summary: When walking in the woods hunting with Carl a large herd of walkers come out of nowhere. With nowhere to go, no where to hide, being out of ammo, and stuck with a blunt knife left as a weapon Rick and Carl must fight to survive. When they return all havoc breaks loose. M for language
1. Chapter 1-The Hunting Trip

**Hey Guys! The Walking Dead has become one of my latest obsessions so I thought I could pour all of my Fandom feels into a Fanfic! Lol. I own no rights to The Walking Dead. The only thing I won is my creativity and this plot. In this story Hershel and a few other characters a slightly different. Hershel doesn't think the walkers are people in this story. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>{Morning}<p>

"Dad. Come on. Get up already." I heard Carl nudge me as he whined for my undivided attention.

"What is it Carl?" I groaned into my tattered pillow.

"Have you really already forgotten about hunting today?!" Carl said astonished and disappointed at my lack of memory.

"Oh yeah. Last night at the fire we volunteered to go out hunting." I said as I sat up and moped, reluctant to be leaving my sleeping bag after I was finally comfortable.

{Flashback to Last Night}

"Rick, we could use some more meat. Like maybe a deer? Or even a rabbit... We're getting really low and it's getting too dangerous to be sending Maggie and Glenn off to town after what happened with the Walker in the Pharmacy." Hershel explained.

"We'll do it." Carl said standing up straight to act like a man.

"We? He asked me Carl. I can't risk loosing you. You still need a little more rest." I avoided my actual reason and made up false excuses instead.

"He could use the practice. He is getting older, he can't always be hiding under that Sheriff's hat and seeming like a helpless kid. Carl can be strong. I cant say hte same..about..Soph-hia..." Carol said strong at first but after mentioning Sophia bursting into tears.

I felt bad that Carol was crying. So to please her I agreed.

"Okay. Carl we can go hunting tomorrow." I consented.

"Oh. Yeah! I'm going to get to learn to shoot a gun and everything. And to beat walkers senseless!" He said flamboyantly.

"Wait, wait wait. Just keep that knife I gave you handy and i'll be doing the beating and shooting. Like I said I can't risk you getting hurt. It would break me. Taking you is dangerous as it is." I lectured in my stern, fatherly way.

"Fine. No shooting.. I guess.." He sighed as it sat back down.

{End of Flashback}

"So let's go Dad." Carl urged.

"Okay. Let's go." I agreed.

We packed up just enough gear and we were off. We took the woods right behind the farmhouse.

*Walking through the woods*

The sounds of leaves and sticks breaking beneath our feet felt like a constant rhythm.

_Crunch. Snap! Crinkle. Crunch. Snap! Crinkle._

The rhythm was beginning to be soothing until we heard a other noises around us.

In that moment when I noticed what was happening the pattern stopped beating. Just like my heart for a second.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you it didn't make you want to "Walker," away. Heh. Heh. Okay..Note to self. "No shitty puns."<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as science fiction or anime can be found there. I'm a pretty humorous person. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Do or Die

**Hey Guys! The Walking Dead has become one of my latest obsessions so I thought I could pour all of my Fandom feels into a Fanfic! Lol. I own no rights to The Walking Dead. The only thing I own is my creativity and this plot. In this story Hershel and a few other characters are slightly different. Hershel doesn't think the walkers are people in this story. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Carl in danger I knew I had to act quickly.<p>

I drew my gun ready to fire.

The horrific familiar sound got closer.

And Closer, and closer, and closer.

I was too worried about protecting my son that I never got the chance to.

As soon as I turned around I saw Carl surrounded by walkers. Stabbing at them one by one like he's seen me do.

"Carl!" I yelled and I shot the Walkers encircling him.

"Dad!" Carl yelled back.

I pushed through the walkers and managed to pull Carl out of their circle. Carl and I acted fast and got the string we were going to use to carry animals on. We wrapped it around all of the walkers and tied them to a nearby tree. We took them out one by one until it was a pile of walker corpses tied to a tree. We heard more moans coming and ran.

As we ran I looked at my gun's supply of bullets and to my dismay I had very few.

"Fuck. Only 5 Bullets left." I swore heavily under my breath as I ran alongside Carl.

"Dad what are we going to do?" Carl asked me as we ran.

"I don't know let's just try to get to safety." I responded faintly.

As soon as I finished my sentence we ran into another herd in front of us.

"Shit were trapped!" Carl yelled.

I was about to correct him on his language but I knew it wasn't time to scold him for his word choice.

If I had 5 bullets I sure as hell was going to make it count. I raised my gun and started firing at the walkers closest to Carl.

The whole time all I could think of was, _Carl is getting out of here even if I don't. Get Carl out. Get him out! Carl is the priority._

Once I cleared a small path I grabbed Carl's arm and yanked him out of danger.

Carl and I ran all the way back to the farm and never stopped.

Everyone came running out in worry as we rushed into the yard.

We were in the safety of the fence of the farm and we could finally stop to catch our breath.

"Are you guys Okay!?" Everyone asked in worry.

"I see you didn't get any thing hunted down." Carol said a little bit too cold and harsh.

"Carol, the only god damn thing that got hunted down was _US_."I responded with just the same amount of hostility.

"What the hell is your problem Carol. We almost got killed. Who the hell crawled up your ass enough to piss you off." Carl scorned her with anger due to her lack of sympathy.

"Control your little bitch, Carl." She responded in disgust.

"Because your little bitch died your pissed at my dad because he can actually take care of his kid." Carl yelled.

"Fuck you, you stupid little boy." Carol screamed back, a little emotional.

"Who the Fuck are you calling a little boy? Do you want me to show you I'm not a little boy anymore, stupid bitch." He yelled back.

"Carol, just shut the Fuck up and don't talk like that to my son! Carl, you watch your goddamn mouth! You're too young to talk with a mouth like that." I yelled at both of them.

They both seemed to stop after that but that didn't stop Carl from being angry.

Great Welcome back present..

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you it didn't make you want to "Walker," away. Hah! I figured I'd try again...Well that was shit.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters should be soon to follow! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Anime I have more FanFics on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**

**It's a multi-Fandom account. So things such as science fiction or anime can be found there. I'm a pretty humorous person. ;)**


End file.
